Don't Leave Me Again, Aru
by melovesanimeforever
Summary: China fell in love with America in high school, but had his heart broken as America said he loved England. Now, working as a prostitute, he meets America again. What happened, what will America do, and how will China react? AU!Real Life. Real names. AmeChu. Mentioned FrUK. Past USUK. WARNING: Contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Based on "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber.


Hello! This is inspired by "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber! I don't own anything!

Main pairing: AmeChu.

Mentioned: FrUK

Past: USUK

* * *

Yao looked at the piece of paper. It said to meet the person, named Alfred F. Jones, at the hotel. He recognized the name. They had been best friends at one time… until Yao realized, "I… love him…" Then, his world broke apart. Alfred had loved another, called Arthur Kirkland. They were together… and Yao had went his own separate way.

Now, he worked as a prostitute, to wash away everything that had happened. And now, he was about to meet one of his old friends.

"Excuse me, aru? Is there an Alfred F. Jones at this hotel?" Yao asked the receptionist. He was given the room number and Yao went to the room. He knocked on the door.

"Yes? Dude, I'm gonna open the door!" Yao heard Alfred say from the other side of the door. Alfred opened the door.

"Uh…yes? What do ya want?" Alfred asked. He looked tired and it looked like his life was broken, but he kept up a fake smile. "Well, dude?"

"Um…I'm here to see Alfred F. Jones. I'm… Yao Wang… t-the prostitute, aru…"

"Y-yao? I-is that really you?" Alfred said with tears. Then he tugged him in and hugged him. "I-I missed you so much… I was with Arthur, until he dumped me for Frenchie…" he cried. "Frenchie" was a French guy called Francis Bonnefoy, who was pretty much perverted.

"I thought… Arthur hated him… and that he loved you, aru."

"Yes… but that idiot dumped me! He broke my heart, and I've come to realize that I… loved you, not that English bastard…" Alfred cried. He was so cute and yet, broken. _"Just like me…"_ Yao thought.

"B-but… why? I d-didn't want you to see me like this, aru. I wanted you to live with the one you had loved… not me, aru…"

"I… I LOVE YOU! I've come to realize that you're the one I want! That Frenchie can have Arthur… as long as I have you…"

" It was so hard… at the academy, with so many people that was so cute…. All from different parts of the world…" Alfred said. "How about you? It was hard for me, but how about you?"

"I…well, aru… when I realized I loved you…. I had to look happy all the time…" Yao said, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yeah, it… is so weird…. The world is so cruel… you never know… he dumped me… now, I'll take my chances for you." Alfred said as he comforted Yao.

"You'll never leave me… right, aru?"

"Never… I'll be anything, do anything for you…"

"I'll… fight the world for you…aru." Yao said as he hugged Alfred. Alfred smiled.

"I'll watch your back and fight for your dreams to come true." Alfred said. "I'll be your hero…"

"But… what if you leave me, aru…I-" Yao started, but Alfred stopped him.

"Shh…I won't. Don't stress yourself out. Don't cry. We'll get through this together… "

"I already told you…" Alfred said. "We can go through anything… together." Alfred told Yao as he pushed his chin up. Then, he kissed Yao.

"I'll love you forever…." Alfred said as he broke the kiss.

"Me too, aru." Yao said as he kissed Alfred again.

"Promise me one thing, will you, aru?" Yao asked as he yawned.

"Anything. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you…"

"Promise me… you'll never leave, no matter what, aru?"

"Of course! You're the most important thing in the world to me! I'd die than leave you for another!

"As long as you love me, I'll stay with you… as long as I love you, aru…" Yao said as he laid down on Alfred's bed.

"I love you so much, Yao… you're the reason for my existence…"

"I'll be your hero, Yao… for life until the end of the world…" Alfred said as he tucked Yao in to sleep.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review! And no hate, plz! This is the first songfic I have written!

America: I love this!

China: Of course you do, aru. It has you in it.

America: NO! Because I loooooooooooooooooove you, China!

China: Oh, brother, aru…

America: :D I love you~!

China: Yeah right.

America: *turns pervy* I'll show you how much I love you... *bed appears behind him*

China: *widens eyes* G-get away from me!

France: Onhonhonhon...

China: Shut up, France!

England: XD

Canada: Hi! Melovesanimeforever doesn't own anything!

Thank you, Canada! Now read and Review, please!


End file.
